Keeping Secrets
by kuromochii
Summary: When Viktor and Yuri finally decide to adopt, how hard will it be to keep it a secret from their friends?
1. Chapter 1

_**~Alright, this was a pain in the ass to upload. When I copied and pasted this, it ended up with a bunch of code that I had to delete and I don't know why that happened. Anyways, here it is. Hope you enjoy.~**_

 _ **~kuromochii**_

* * *

The past two years had been quite eventful for the two professional figure skaters. Viktor had come back to the skating rink and Yuuri had won gold. They'd finally gotten married then and moved to St. Petersburg together. Of course, there were some sad things that came with all that. Makkachin had died shortly after Viktor and Yuuri's marriage and Yuuri's anxiety attacks had been a bit more frequent due to all the pressure he felt he had on him.

Of course, the couple worked through it all. With Makkachin gone, the couple had been feeling like they were missing something. One day during practice, Yuuri decided to talk with Viktor about it.

"Viktor, what would you think if I told you I wanted to adopt?"

Viktor looked at Yuuri in surprise. "Really? You'd want to?"

"I've been thinking about it recently since I've felt that we've been missing something in our lives. I felt a new addition to our family would be nice."

"Of course I'd want to adopt, Yuuri!" Viktor gave his husband a quick peck on the lips.

"Get a room!" Yuri yelled from across the rink.

Later that day, Viktor and Yuuri decided that they might as well start the process now. They knew that it would take awhile, so when the next Grand Prix was over they would hopefully get their baby then.

They were in the middle of a Grand Prix right then, so they had plenty of time to do all the paperwork needed.

The couple decided to keep it a secret for now since they didn't want the whole world to be invading their privacy. They had a few friends(*cough* Phichit *cough*) who would spread the word everywhere once they knew.

* * *

"Are we really ready for this?" Yuuri voiced his concern to Viktor one night in bed.

Viktor cuddled Yuuri tighter. "Of course we are. We're perfectly capable parents. You'll see. We'll be able to do it."

"Alright. I trust you, Vitya."

* * *

The next day Yuuri won his second gold medal. Viktor won silver, and unfortunately for Yurio, he won bronze this year (again).

The banquet after that had been quite a show. This time, it wasn't Yuuri who got drunk. It was actually Otabek, surprisingly. It was very odd watching the whole thing unfurl. Otabek still was trying to figure out how much alcohol was too much alcohol and had overstepped his limit. Otabek ended up taking Yurio by the collar and kissing him, which you can bet ended up on at least ten cellular devices. The funny thing was, Yurio didn't complain about it and actually kissed him back. Then Otabek ended up rambling on about stuff in his native tongue that no one else could keep up with which was even more uncharacteristic for the stoic young man. Of course, Chris butted in and pulled Otabek, Yurio, and Minami (he made it into the final six this year) into a dance battle. Chris, as per usual stripped until he was almost naked. Luckily, the younger skaters had enough sense to keep (most) of their clothes on.

Yuuri and Viktor ended up dancing with each other and Phichit (bless his soul) recorded the whole thing.

Viktor was drunk enough by the end of the night to need a concerned and sober Yuuri to take him back to their hotel room for the night.

Who knows how long the banquet lasted. If you could even call it a banquet at that point, it was more like a club. All that Otabek could remember when he woke up in the morning was that he might've kissed Yurio at the banquet, but he couldn't even remember how he got back to his room.

So, the skaters had a small break after that before it was time for them to start practicing for the next year. For some odd reason, everyone decided to visit Hasetsu. And by everyone, that was Chris, Phichit, Minami, Otabek, Yurio, Viktor, and Yuuri. That was a lot of people to host, but Hiroko didn't mind. In fact, she wanted to have them stay for free, but they all insisted on paying her for her hospitality. There wasn't a lot of space, so Yuuri and Viktor stayed in Yuuri's old room, Otabek, Yurio, and Minami stayed in what used to be Viktor's room, and Phichit and Chris ended up staying in Mari's old room.

Mari had ended up moving in with Minako so that she could feel more independent. Although the first night the skaters were over, Mari, Minako, Yuuko, Takeshi, and the triplets came over for dinner.

"Hey, Mom, do you need any help with dinner?" Yuuri asked as he and Mari came into the kitchen.

"Oh yes, that would be wonderful!"

Dinner was quickly made and everyone gathered at the table. Hiroko and Toshiya sat at the head and end of the table. Then on one side was Viktor, Yuuri, Phichit, Chris, Minami, Otabek, and Yurio. On the other was Minako, Mari, Yuuko, Takeshi, then the triplets.

"So, how long have you two been together now?" Phichit asked Viktor and Yuuri. "It's been like three years now, hasn't it?"

Chris, picking up on what Phichit was going to ask, said it for him. "Have you two thought about kids yet? Or at least another dog?"

Yuuri jumped at this question. He wasn't too good at keeping secrets, so Viktor answered for him, keeping his cool.

"Maybe in the future, but I don't think we're ready for another dog yet."

"You should get a hamster. Hamsters are good," Phichit said.

"Get a cat. They're better," Yurio intervened.

All the older men and women had to keep from cursing at each other since Axel, Lutz, and Loop were there. They had grown a bit since the last time everyone was in Hasetsu but were still a bit young for all the cursing the group could come up with. Yuuko and Takeshi decided it was about time to leave as soon as dinner was over. Although the triplets complained, they left without putting up too much of fight. After the Nishigoris left, all hell broke loose. Drinks were poured and curses were thrown at each other, especially from a pissed Yurio. Hiroko and Toshiya had left quite a time earlier to go to bed, leaving the (not) responsible adults to themselves. Besides Yurio and Minami, who were still in their teens and were _definitely_ not drinking anything at all.

Yuuri had crawled into Viktor's lap and Yurio was yelling at them for being 'gross'

"You know what, fuck you guys. Two can play at this game," Yurio grabbed Otabek by the collar and began furiously making out with him. Cheers rose from the other people at the table. They didn't get much further than that since they noticed Phichit filming them.

Instead, Viktor took the chance to kiss Yuuri, which evolved into something more and let's not gonna get into too many details. Anyways, Viktor ended up carrying Yuuri back to their room so they could continue in privacy. Of course, Yurio, Otabek, and Minami were disgusted. All the other adults were wolf whistling and catcalling as the couple walked away. Let's just say that the three teens who were in the room closest to the married couple didn't get the best of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**~Thank you for all the nice reviews! I love seeing reviews on my fics, it makes me really happy to know that you're enjoying my story! It might take awhile for another chapter since all the chapters I've already posted were pre written, but I'll try to get more writing done soon! Also, sorry if the adoption process isn't accurate since I only know how it works in the US and my family has only ever adopted toddlers from overseas. So sorry for that.~**_

 ** _~kuromochii_**

* * *

A couple days later, all the skaters went to the Ice Castle to just have fun and hang out. Of course, it turned into a mini competition between the seven skaters that was judged by Axel, Lutz, and Loop.

Otabek ended up winning to everyone's surprise. Mostly because he seemed to be the only one that was actually taking things seriously. Everyone else kept on screwing around during their routines.

It would help to mention that their routines were made up on the spot. The triplets would pick a song and play it, and the skater would have to improvise as best as he could.

After that ordeal, everyone just went back to doing circles around the rink or trying to impress their friends by doing different quads and flips and the like.

Viktor and Yuuri had a hushed conversation about all the adoption paperwork they were close to finishing. Yuuri was getting very stressed about everything that they still had to do.

"Hey, Katsudon, why do you seem so stressed?" Yurio asked as he and Otabek skated up to the pair. Even if he pretended not to, he really did care about his friend's mental and physical well-being.

"It's nothing, we're just thinking about our new training schedule for next year," Yuuri answered calmly (surprisingly).

Yurio nodded his head as if he understood and skated off with Otabek.

"That was a close one," Yuuri wheezed out after the two were out of earshot.

Viktor laughed at his anxious husband. "It's fine Yuuri. No one will find out yet. We're fine."

The rest of the vacation went by uneventfully unless you count the group's usual shenanigans. At the end of their week in Hasetsu, everyone said goodbye and left to their respective countries. Viktor and Yuuri stayed behind to spend a bit longer with Yuuri's family.

The couple had also decided to tell Yuuri's parents about them adopting. Only his parents though. Mari was a blabber mouth when it came to this stuff, and the last thing they wanted was her telling the triplets about it. The three girls' grip on the media was ridiculously scary.

"Hey, Mom, Dad?" Yuuri called from the dining room.

His parents came out and joined them before asking what it was they wanted.

"Well, Viktor and I wanted to tell you that we decided to adopt."

Hiroko was so excited she almost fainted.

"Really?!" She exclaimed. "When do you think you'll be able to get a baby?"

"We don't know yet, but we're sending in the paperwork when we get back to St. Petersburg," Viktor explained.

"We've wanted grandkids for so long! This is great news!" Toshiya said.

"Yes, but you have to keep this a secret from everyone else, okay?" Yuuri explained.

His parents agreed to keep quiet about it. A few days later, the couple went back to their home in St. Petersburg and mailed in all their paperwork.

After their paperwork went through, there were still so many other things to do. Home studies, doctor visits, a psychological test to make sure they were fit to be parents.

The couple found it odd that to adopt they have to make sure you're qualified but if you have your own baby all that stuff goes out the window. If you were capable of having your own children no one would question you about your ability to parent.

* * *

"Vitya, it's almost time to leave," Yuuri told his sleep deprived husband. Viktor had been up late the last night answering some quick question their social worker had for them while Yuuri slept.

Viktor groaned, dreading practice that day. Although, it was important since the Grand Prix was going to start in a little over a month. Sometimes, being a caring husband ended up being a pain in the ass. But it always paid off, in the end, to see Yuuri happy.

Yuuri dragged an unwilling Viktor out the door and to the ice rink before Yakov would blow a fuse.

* * *

"Pick up the slack!" Yakov yelled at Viktor during practice.

Viktor yawned and waved a dismissive hand at his coach.

Besides Viktor, everyone was doing their best during their short practice session today.

Yuuri had successfully pulled off his entire routine, only stumbling once or twice.

Yurio had decided against practicing his routine and decided to practice his skills instead.

Georgi and Mila had also practiced their routines.

Viktor, on the other hand, stood off the rink and lazily encouraged everyone.

Practice was shorter that day since Yakov had to leave early. So, everyone said their goodbyes after practice was over after a short two hours and went home.

* * *

"Viktor, shouldn't we start buying stuff for the baby?" Yuuri asked that night while they cooked dinner. (Really, Yuuri was the only one cooking since Viktor can't cook for shit, but he liked to pretend to help).

"Probably, but we'll have to buy clothes later since we don't know the gender yet. Why don't we go shopping and set up a nursery?" Viktor suggested as his eyes sparkled at the thought of decorating his future child's room.

"If that makes you happy, Vitya," Yuuri smiled.

The couple worked on the nursery until they had to leave for their competitions. It looked rather pretty when they finished it. Viktor had insisted that they paint the walls blue to go with the theme of the rest of the house. Yuuri bought a rocking chair, too. He could just imagine sitting with his baby in his arms and gently rocking with them. They bought a white crib and a mobile along with it. The mobile had poodles and ice skates and gold medals hanging from it. They had it custom made.

There was still a lot of stuff that they had to prepare, like formula and baby food, clothes, diapers, and toys. The lovers were almost disappointed when the Grand Prix came around and they had to take a break from their preparations.


End file.
